Charade
by Alexiajones18
Summary: Emma is living a charade as her twin sister Sutton, but complications arise when Emma connects a little too much with Sutton's boyfriend, Ethan.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Lying Games fanfic. It's Emma/Ethan with Sutton as the main villain. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Kiss me." We were almost touching, our lips barely millimeters away. The heat of his body radiated onto mine. "Kiss me, Ethan." Our lips touched and it was kismet. The kiss was the most amazing thing in the world. "Ethan…" His name lingers in the open air.<p>

"Sutton…" Why did he call me Sutton? He knows I'm Emma. "Sutton." Someone shakes me and I jerk up. It was all a dream. Of course I wasn't actually kissing Ethan. He was dating Sutton, my twin sister. We wouldn't; actually we couldn't date. Not without breaking Sutton's heart. "Sutton, you need to get ready for school." It was Sutton's mom staring at me confused as to why I wasn't moving.

"Right. I'll get right on that." She walks out and I grab my phone. No new messages from Sutton. Great, I was over a week into playing her, but I didn't know how much longer I could do it. I was falling in love with her life; her friends, her family, and most importantly her boyfriend.

I walk into Sutton's closet. Dresses in here cost more than my foster home in Nevada. I grab a purple dress that chinches to show my waist off. I hear a knock on my door and see Ethan slip through the glass door connecting the outside world to my room. I grab some wedges and my tote and go back out to join him.

"Ethan." I looked like a mess. My hair was wrecked and I was without make-up yet I didn't care. Ethan made it easy.

"Emma have you talked to Sutton?" As soon as he asks Sutton's laptop chimes with a video chat request. I accept and my identical face pops up.

"Oh my god Em, can you do something about your hair? I would never go to school looking like that." I grab a hairbrush and a straighter and get to work. I hear Ethan and Sutton talk. She says she loves him and he returns it. He's your twin sister's boyfriend. She loves him. He loves her. This isn't your life. Once I'm done I walk back to the laptop.

"Better?" She nods. "Have any news?"

"Not really. I haven't gathered much except her name which I already told you. I'm going to do more today I just wanted to check in with you guys."

"We should get going to school. Laurel will be checking in on me soon."

"Love you Ethan, but could you give Em and me a second alone." He nods and walks out the glass door.

"What Sutton?"

"You are wrecking my life. I knew this wasn't a good idea."

"What do you mean?" I wasn't wrecking it. I was making better. How could she hate this sweet kind people who love her to pieces?

"I've read comments on facebook. You wrote my essay for me and I got an A. I've never gotten an A in my life. And then you punch Nisha at the party. I let that slide since that's something I would actually do, but now you're bringing Ethan into it."

"It was the only way to clear his name. Your parents don't hate, in fact, your mom likes him. I mean he's no Luke, but he isn't dangerous like they thought."

"Look Ethan is _my _boyfriend. And I don't want you bringing him into _our _mess."

"It's not _our _mess. It's _yours._" And with that I hit end and close the laptop. Sutton made me trade lives with her. She created this disaster by not telling me about her life at all before leaving. I wasn't wrecking her life she was wrecking her own.

* * *

><p><strong>If you liked or hated it leave a review:) They make writing so much more enjoyable!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's short. This is kinda based off last nights epoisde with Homecoming and such. The next chapter will be Homecoming and the aftermath of Sutton seeing Ethan and Emma kiss. Most of this story will be written in Emma's POV, but for some parts Sutton is necessary. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I walk into school and search for Ethan. I don't find him at his usual bench. Where could he be? Hopefully he made it to school alright.<p>

"Sutton!" I turn around, my dress swirling around my knees. I see Mads walking over with Char. She hands me my coffee that she always brought.

"Thanks." She looks shocked. Crap, Sutton never says thanks for anything. Everything is given to her because she's Sutton.

"Ready for Homecoming?" Crap was that this week?

"I don't know if I want to run. I mean I'm so busy with school and…"

"Did I just hear Sutton say she has schoolwork to finish? There is no way we are letting you skip Homecoming to work on homework." Char sounds disgusted. Of course, Homecoming must be everything to Sutton. I see Ethan, but Char and Mads drag me off to the gym to see the set-up.

The gym is beautiful. I twirl around, but stop when I see Ethan.

"You enjoying yourself?" There's something about him that makes me want to reach out and kiss him. He's Sutton's boyfriend.

"I've never been to a dance. It would require a date."

"I bet all the boys at your old school were lining up to ask you." Actually quite the opposite.

"No, my friend and I just skipped the dance and went to the theatre and watched movies." Were we flirting? "So I take it your not going to the dance?"

"No dances aren't really my thing."

"What if Sutton was here?"

"We would meet up after probably. We are in a "secret" relationship." I could tell it was tense between them. He wanted to go public and Sutton liked her secrets. I could understand why he wanted to be open. He was sick of living a lie. Pretending he wasn't in love with someone the whole school idolized.

The bell rings interrupting the moment. "I should get to class." He nods and we go our separate ways. He's Sutton's boyfriend. You shouldn't be having these feelings for your twin sisters' boyfriend. But I did.


	3. Chapter 3

**A quick chapter leading up to Homecoming. This and the next chapter are loosely based on the Homecoming episode. I will use some of the storyline from the TV show but that will be primarily the Annie Hobbs story since I don't really know where to go with that. Ethan, Emma and Sutton will be mostly my storyline.**

* * *

><p>"Sutton, come on get ready. We're leaving soon!" I ignore Char since I know she's lying. She just wants to make sure everyone has ample time to see me and vote for me for Queen. I didn't really want to run, but Char made it sound like something Sutton would love.<p>

"Emma?" I turn around. Ethan is sneaking through the glass door. I'm only in a bathroom robe.

"Ethan, what are you doing here?" We had no plans since he knew I was getting ready for homecoming.

"I just came to see if Sutton had called?" Why couldn't he have called to ask? Being this close wearing this little was hard.

"You came all this way to ask that?" Sutton's laptop chimes and I see a video request. How could Sutton be all the way in LA and know that Ethan and I were this close?

"Em we need to talk about Annie."

"What about her?"

"I think she's in Arizona. I'm coming back soon. I just have a few loose ends to tie up here and then I'll call you to tell you. Ethan, what are you doing there?"

"I just wanted to make sure Emma looked like you would look." Even I didn't believe that excuse. "I should get going." I wanted him to stay. More than anything I wanted him to go with me to Homecoming. But no he made it very clear that Sutton would never allow it.

"Wait Ethan, could I talk to you when you get home?" What did she want to say to him that she couldn't say in front of me?

"Sure Sutton. I'll call you soon." I end the conversation and turn to face Ethan.

"Is she mad?"

"She has no right to be mad. She made the switch not you." He was on my side. He thought I was right. I want to hug him, but I can't.

"You should get going. She's waiting." He nods and slips out the door. I slip my dress on and get to work on my hair.

Sutton's POV:

"Ethan she's taking over my life. Homecoming was what I wanted. I deserve to be crowned not her."

"You will be crowned."

"No Emma is. She's taking over my life one yearbook picture at a time. She's wrecking everything." What was wrong with Ethan? He didn't understand. It was almost like he liked Emma more than me. I am his girlfriend and Emma is my twin sister.

"Sutton you made her switch with you and she's trying her best."

"She's wrecking my life. I asked so little and she can't deliver. I'm coming home soon and I will be able to correct this whole mess. I can't wait to see you." Ethan isn't paying attention." "What are you staring at?" He turns his attention back to me.

"Sorry I just saw Dan's suit out and I was wondering why he had it out." Was he planning something?

"Ethan I love you."

"Sutton it's complicated here. Emma is trying really hard and you are clearly jealous she's living your life better than you. I have to go." Ethan ends the conversation and leaves me hanging. He sided with Emma. Well two can play that game.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I will be following some aspects of the TV Show, but I will also be adding my own twist. Sutton will be back in the next chapter and she will be trying to take Emma down. The next chapter, I hope, will be longer and up in a few days. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"And the 2011 Homecoming Queen is…Sutton Mercer." I had won. Well Sutton had won, but still it is me going up there and getting the crown.<p>

"And the 2011 Homecoming King is…Justin…" He takes my hand and leads me onto the dance floor, but he isn't who I want. I want Ethan to bust through the door and whisk me away. We sway back and forth and then I see Ethan walk in wearing a tux.

"Ethan…" I whisper it so quietly even Justin doesn't hear it. He walks over.

"Justin could I have this dance?" Justin walks to Laurel and Ethan takes my hand.

"Ethan what are you doing here? Sutton…"

"Sutton and I are kinda over. She never wanted to take us public. It was all a game, but with you…with you it's different." Is he confessing that he has feelings for me? We stop spinning and Ethan kisses me. Fireworks go off and I kiss him back. Cameras flash, but I don't really care. All I care about is Ethan.

Sutton's POV:

I was clicking through my facebook page when I finally saw someone post Homecoming pics. Of course I won, but I was more interested in seeing who Emma had gone with. I see Ethan interrupting, but then I see him kissing her. _My _Ethan kissing Emma. Well if he wanted to kiss Emma he was going to have to deal with me. I wasn't going down without a fight.

"Sutton you alright?" Thayer walks into his apartment with groceries." I close the laptop.

"Can I stay here tonight?" I ask in my scared voice.

"Sure Sutton." He puts the groceries down. I walk over to him and put my arms around his neck. "What's wrong...?" I kiss him actually it's more like I force my lips onto his, but after a few kisses our old habits kiss in. I lead him to the bed and pull him down with me following.

"What about Ethan?"

"There is no Ethan. There's only me and you, here, now. I need you Thayer."

Emma's POV:

"Thank you Ethan, for coming tonight. It means a lot to me."

"_You_ mean a lot to me." He kisses me again. I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe Ethan feels the same way that I do.

"We do have to talk about Sutton."

"Can't we have one night without Sutton ruining it?" Why did I have to keep bring Sutton up?

"Sorry, it's just she's your girlfriend…"

"Not any more. I'm going to break up with her. I was all just a part of her game and nothing more. She never wanted to take us public. She just wanted to mess around. But you, you're different."

"She's my sister."

"I know and I wish she weren't. It would make this so much easier." He pulls me close and kisses me again.

"No Ethan. We can't do anything until we sit down and talk to Sutton. She deserves to know from us." I hug Ethan before going into the house. I had everything I wanted but couldn't have it all because I wasn't Emma I was Sutton. This wasn't my life; it's Sutton's.


	5. UPDATE

**Once The Lying Game comes back I hope to continue this story. It won't be directly connected, but I will focus on Emma dealing with Sutton's return and Ethan stuck in the middle. But for right now this story is kind of in limbo. **

**-A**


End file.
